


The Journal of Ryoko Otonashi IF

by Smxsonic



Series: The Memories of Ryoko Otonashi [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: AU- IF, Diary/Journal, Gen, IF, Mindwiping, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's generally accepted that the Despair twins are not the most emotionally mature people in the world. </p><p>However after thwarting Junko's plans and somehow managing to detain her, Mukuro might finally get the attention she wanted from her sister. </p><p>Of course that sister is no longer Junko Enoshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mukuro’s Log- Entry 1

 

It was weird seeing Junko like this. The woman who made it a point to present herself as powerful as possible, was now as demure and shy as Chihiro. She had named herself Ryoko Otonashi, how odd that that’s the name that stuck out in her mind when all was erased. I had introduced myself as her older twin sister, a fact that she immediately latched on to. Of course she had no idea who I was, but I guess she found comfort in knowing she had family. 

 

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 1

 

Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and she’s my twin sister. How does that work? Did our parents split up and take one daughter each? Did we get separated at birth? I don’t understand. Then again I don’t understand much of anything. 

They tell me that I was rescued from Hope’s Peak Academy, from what, I don’t know, but the general answer is that I’m better off not knowing. What they do say is that Mukuro was instrumental in our daring escape. That’s so cool! I hope I get to know her better. 

 

Mukuro’s Log- Entry 2

 

It’s an adjustment period. I still have a hard time calling her ‘Ryoko’. I usually just call her ‘sister’ or ‘sis’. Because if nothing else, she’s no longer Junko. I sometimes slip up and apologise for something that isn’t really my fault, much to her confusion.

 

She sticks to me like glue during our everyday life. When she’s not in therapy, she’s with me. Of course the foundation is keep a close eye on both of us. Which is to be expected, even if I did thwart the school life of mutual killing, I was still part of making it happen. Besides, I only did it for Makoto. 

 

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 2

 

Mukuro seems like a quiet person. Which is okay, I guess, but she always seems like she’s hiding something, just like everyone else here. 

 

Speaking of everyone else, They’re… nice, but they all act like they’re afraid of me. I can understand them being afraid of Mukuro because of the whole Ultimate Soldier bit, but I haven’t done anything… I think. 

 

Makoto Naegi is the only person to talk to me without any fear. I can’t tell if the others think that he’s foolish, or brave. It’s probably sort of split down the middle. I’d like to get to know all of them though. 

Mukuro’s Log- Entry 3 

 

We dug up some files from the school. Surprisingly, We found Ryoko’s file from last time. I only gave her the parts that were relevant. Of course she immediately latches on to the fact that she’s the Ultimate Analyst. It’s kind of adorable to see her try to use her “talent”. 

 

But there are times when she does connect things together at a remarkable pace. When she’s not trying so hard, she's remarkably perceptive. I wonder if Junko had that locked away somewhere. Orchestrating The Tragedy wasn’t a small feat and it did require a lot a brain power. If she truly has that talent, hopefully Future Foundation can use her.

 

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 3

 

Junko Enoshima…   
  


That’s a name that’s almost impossible to escape from in Future Foundation. They would try to refrain from saying her name whenever I was around… Now I understand why.   
  
Junko Enoshima was the mastermind behind the The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. She had the deaths of many on her hands. Wars were fought just for war's sake. The School life of Mutual killing was thank fully averted before it even got started, but she could imagine what would have happened.   


I… Used to be... Junko Enoshima.   
  


Makoto had entered my room with some other foundation agents. He had told me that it was time I knew the truth. Apparently the truth required handcuffs.   
  
Then they showed me the truth. The things I already knew and then the things I didn’t know. It was Future Foundation that took away my memories of being Junko. They had wanted to Execute me, but Makoto had pointed out that killing me would make them no better than her. Besides, if any of what the others had said was the truth, Junko would’ve probably just gotten off on it. So the Foundation decided to wipe her memories.   
  
Ryoko Otonashi was a name I came up with myself. Apparently I still had memories from the last time I came to, albeit That Ryoko is still a different person from who I am now.   
  
I don’t know how long I cried for. Mukuro had said that I had killed someone the last time I learned who I really was. Makoto had also reminded me that who I am is more important than who I used to be.

 

* * *

 

Mukuro led a crying Ryoko back to their room. The two sat on their bed so Mukuro could undo the handcuffs. Once she was freed, Ryoko launched herself at her sister and started sobbing into her sister’s chest. 

 

Mukuro froze, unsure of what to. She and Junko weren’t the huggiest sisters in the world. In Fact, Whenever Junko hugged Mukuro, it would be like a hawk securing its latest kill. 

 

This hug, however was genuine. Her little (twin) sister was holding on to her for support, and Mukuro did not have one clue of what to do. 

 

“I’m… I’m… So… Sorry”  Ryoko blubbered, her word muffled a bit by Mukuro’s shirt. 

 

“...Um…” Mukuro vocalized.

 

“I-I...I was so horrible to you!”

Mukuro stayed silent, and started wondering if this was real. 

 

“Y- you’re not a disappointment…. You’re the best sister anyone can ask for.” 

 

Again, Mukuro understood the words coming from Ryoko’s mouth, but didn’t actually know what to do with them. 

 

“I never want to be Junko again…” Ryoko whimpered, “I don’t want to bring anymore despair.” 

 

Mukuro finally returned the hug. 

 

“Shh..” She whispered, “Just let it all out.” 

 

* * *

 

Ryoko’s Journal/Mukuro’s Log- Entry 4

  
Um… I don’t know if people read this or not, but my sister isn’t in the best shape to write in here, so I am. We just told her the truth, and instead of killing someone like she did to Yasuke, she just started crying. I’m not sure If I’m ready to handle my sister like this. I’m not used to all of this hugging and affection. Despite the facts, Junko always acted like the older twin, but now, she’s holding on to me and apologizing over and over again. Perhaps this is a fresh start for the both of us.


	2. The Memories of Junko Enoshima (Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has to have a proper beginning, Right?

**Bullet Time Battle: Mukuro Ikusaba**

**Truth Bullet: The Ultimate Despair, loaded.**

“You can’t do this” Mukuro said coldly, standing off with Makoto in the halls of Future Foundation.

“Mukuro…” Makoto tried to console.

“This is inhuman!”

“You know it has to be done.” 

“There has to be another way.” 

“This is the other way” 

“If Junko can’t be herself anymore, then she might as well die!” 

“No, that’s wrong!” 

Mukuro’s words died in her throat as Makoto said that. It wasn’t particularly loud or angry, it was just forceful. She could tell from Makoto’s eyes that he believed every word he was going to say, and now she was ready to listen to him. 

“Future Foundation has already deemed Junko too dangerous to keep around. This is the the compromise we reached so we can help both of you.”  

“The both of us ?” Mukuro’s hand was raised to her chest.

“ I mean, I heard the way she talked to you back at the school. You can’t tell me that was good for you to keep hearing. You were trying to save us and she kept trying to manipulate you.” 

“I..” Mukuro couldn’t find a way to complete the argument. 

“My memories are still fuzzy, but I can guess that’s how it was when we were in class together, huh?” 

Mukuro stayed silent. The hallway doors slid open as they saw Junko being led into the hallway by a squadron of Future Foundation agents. Her eyes were downcast, hidden by her bangs. The procession stopped in front of Mukuro and Makoto. Allowing for one last conversation. 

“...Junko-” Mukuro started, but then was interrupted.

“ Aw, look, Mumu finally wants to talk to me!” Junko’s cutesy persona sang. 

Mukuro was taken aback and started again “Junko… I’m.. I’m…”

“Don’t insult me by apologizing,” Junko interrupted once again in her angry persona, she then switched to her analyst persona (In voice at least, handcuffs made it impossible to change her hair), “You were always dangerous, but I could at least keep control by playing the sister card.” 

Mukuro took a step backward, Junko wasn’t pulling any punches. 

“I couldn’t keep track of you while the game was going on, so I thought I’d make an example of you,” Junko’s persona then changed again, this one more somber, “ The rest is history, I guess. 

Mukuro couldn’t even speak anymore. Junko always called her a disappointment and/or insult her. This was the only time where it actually affected her. 

“Tch… So disappointing, It’s not even a despair-inducing type of disappointment, it’s just boring…So thanks for that, I guess. One final disappointment from my big sister.” 

The procession continued. Makoto walked up to Mukuro and they both started to follow the agents. 

“You okay?” Makoto asked.

“I will be, don’t worry” Mukuro replied. 

They had gotten to the room where the procedure would be done. The machine was a remodeled MRI machine, made to the specifications of the Ultimate Neurologist’s notes. The agents led an eerily calm Junko to the table. 

As the foundation agents started to restrain her, she let out her signature laugh and then told all of the agents in the room, “All right boys, let’s give it everything we’ve got: It’s Punishment time!”

The agents ignored her as they finished executing the program. 

_ Initializing Memory Reformat…. _

_ ENGAGE. _

The agents wheeled Junko into the the machine and it started to scan her head, giving the agents a clear view of what exactly they were doing. 

**Despair’s Reverse/ Rebirth**

Sparks exchanged between the scanner and the machine proper until a mass of energy went through Junko’s  head. Burning away at her memories until there was nothing left.  The Machine wound down, leaving Junko laying there motionless.

* * *

It was 3 days since that happened. They had moved Junko to the infirmary to recover. Makoto had visited everyday while Mukuro never left the room. The doctor’s said that she’d be fine but she needed time for everything to heal and settle. 

Junko started to stir and Makoto and Mukuro instantly went to her side. Junko was wincing in pain as she struggled to open her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t try to force it, just give it time” Makoto said consolingly. 

Junko opened her eyes slowly, groaning as she shifted in her bed. 

“W-Who are you?” 

“Makoto Naegi, we used to be classmates. Do you remember anything?” 

Junko winced as she tried to remember. Her head was rolling on her pillow in clear pain. 

Makoto put his hand on her arm, “You don’t have answer, If it’s too painful.” 

“W-why… Why does it hurt to remember?” 

“We’ve… been through a lot…” 

 

Junko groaned and shifted again, “R-Ryo….ko ….Oto...nashi…”

“What was that?” Makoto said, softly

“R-Ryoko Otonashi, I-it’s a name, I think. Is it mine?” 

“If that’s how you remember it,” Mukuro said, with the steely poker face she developed while masquerading as her sister.

“Oh.” ‘Ryoko’ started, “Who are you?” 

Mukuro smiled, there was something about Ryoko’s innocence that made her drop her guard, if only for a moment. 

“I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, I’m your twin sister” 

Ryoko gasped, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I don’t remember you at all,” 

“It’s okay,” Mukuro consoled, “We’ve been through a lot, you don’t have to remember everything all at once. Just get some rest for now, Okay?” 

“O-okay,” Ryoko relaxed in her bed, still scared, but comforted by the two people that were there when she woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first time I tried to write out game mechanics into a story like this.


	3. The Friendship of Sayaka Maizono

Mukuro Log- Entry 4

 

Future Foundation was put together by some former students and faculty from Hope’s Peak as a kind of ‘Anti-Despair Strike Force’. Most of the time it was rebuilding what the Tragedy had destroyed. Other times it was to seek out what they had dubbed the “Remnants of Despair”: A Group of students Junko had influenced to spread Despair all over the world. Obviously a group I was apart of. 

 

They’re not going to like what the Foundation did to Junko. 

 

Speaking of my sister, she now wants to befriend everyone. It’s her idea of redemption. It’s cute. Although I highly doubt that hanging out with our classmates is going to make them forget that she tried to make them kill one another. Although I also doubted that someone would recognize me through Junko’s makeup, so what do I know?

 

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 4

 

So Future Foundation set all of us up with housing in a nice city where they cleaned up after the tragedy. There’s an air filter there so the pollution wouldn't be a problem and there was some entertaining things to do all around town. Despite the everything looking worn down, it was pretty good considering. 

 

We were all given the opportunity to intern at Future Foundation with the chance of becoming agents. Mukuro jumped at the chance, while I… I need to sort things out more first. Right now, it was time to make amends with my classmates. 

 

First was Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Idol. She seems approachable. Part and parcel of the whole idol thing, sure, but she also seems really close to Makoto. To be honest, I’m kind of afraid of the rest of the students. Well, I mean, I’m genuinely afraid of some of them. The others are, just kind of afraid of me, I think. I’d be afraid of me too. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryoko skipped around the worn apartment building until stopping at a door marked “Maizono”. She knocked out a little tune, and waited. 

 

Sayaka answered the door and gasped in surprise, “Oh, hi Ryoko, Is everything alright?”

 

Ryoko clammed up and started sputtering. 

 

“Um… Well… You know… We’re here, a-and…”

 

“You want a Girl’s day out? Maybe do some Karaoke?”

 

Ryoko gaped as she raised her finger, “How did you do that?”

 

Sayaka smiled, “I’m psychic!” 

 

Ryoko immediately started panicking and started rifling through her notebook. Much to Sayaka’s surprise. 

 

“I didn’t see that in the file! Oh my gosh, is this something that the school didn’t know about?” 

 

Sayaka started waving her hands, “Oh no, no,I just have good intuition, It’s a little joke of mine!” 

 

“Oh,” Ryoko closed her notebook, and wagged her finger, “Well that’s no fair, Analysis is supposed to my thing!”

 

“I don’t think those are the same thing.” 

 

“So, do you wanna go?” Ryoko asked, changing the subject. 

 

“Oh, um, Sure, Let me get ready.”

* * *

 

 

There’s not a lot in the way of shopping due to The Tragedy, although there are a few boutiques. There’s also a Salon, a part of a chain, owned by the Ultimate Cosmetologist. So we spent a few hours doing some of column A, some of column B. A bit of a side note: My hair is not naturally rose-blonde. The hair dresser said that they could dye my hair to match my roots. The less evidence of  _ her _ , the better.

 

It was then, at karaoke, when I found out that I have absolutely no singing voice. I guess there was a reason why She was a Model and not an Idol. Sayaka was a natural in the booth through. There were even times I had to remind her that I was not a producer. All-in-all it was fun. 

 

After everything, Sayaka had invited me into her apartment to unwind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryoko sat down on Sayaka’s couch and started to write down in her journal. Sayaka prepared so iced tea for the two of them. She brought the drinks and set them down on the coffee table. Sayaka then sat next to Ryoko and looked over shoulder.

 

“You always seem to be writing in that journal,” Sayaka said suddenly, making Ryoko squeak in surprise, “Do you have problems with your memory?” 

 

Ryoko composed herself and answered, “Well, no, not really. I mean Mukuro told me that the first Ryoko had problems with her short term memory, mostly because the technology wasn’t perfected yet.” 

 

“First Ryoko?”  Sayaka tilted her head. 

 

“Ugh, Long Story short:  _ She  _ had tested the memory erasing tech on herself. Took the same name, and a bunch of other stuff happened. Mukuro wasn’t too clear on the details.”

 

“Oh…” Sayaka whispered, “How… Does it feel?” 

 

Ryoko hummed questioningly. 

 

“I mean, How does it feel… knowing who you were?” 

 

“Oh… “ Ryoko went quiet. 

 

Sayaka gasped, “You don’t have to answer, It was a stupid question to ask.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Ryoko replied, her eyes still staring at her notebook, “It’s just that, I didn’t expect you to ask about “who I was”. Instead of talking to me as if I was still Junko. That’s the strangest part, knowing that I did all of this. Not just Hope’s Peak, but this whole thing with the tragedy. I mean, I can’t deny it, but at the same time, I just can’t ever see myself as Junko Enoshima. I know there’s a lot of people who don’t believe that. They act as if I’m going to turn back with the smallest provocation.”

 

“No, that’s wrong!” Sayaka shouted. 

 

“D-did you get that from Makoto?” 

 

Sayaka tilted her head.“ Makoto doesn’t do that.” 

 

“Obviously you’ve never seen him have a debate with someone.”

 

Sayaka sighed, “Anyway, You’re not giving the others a fair chance. Throughout today you’ve been nothing but kind. You need to show the others who you are!”

 

“You’re right…” Ryoko contemplated. 

 

“But, that’s what you were going to do anyway, right?” 

 

Ryoko’s eyes brightened and then lowered, “Intuition?”

 

Sayaka crossed her arms, feigning annoyance, “You’re no fun, I usually get people a couple of more times with that joke.”

 

Her annoyance was betrayed by a smile that progressively got bigger as she started laughing. Ryoko felt considerably more relaxed and started laughing alongside the pop idol. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this story is going to be a "School/Island Mode" of sorts. Giving Ryoko some interaction with choice students.


	4. The Trial of Celestia Ludenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling can be a great unmasking for some.

Ryoko’s Journal - Entry 5

Sometimes, I don’t seek people out, sometimes they come to me and most of the time it’s the scary ones like Celeste. They way Celeste scares me is a different way than someone like, say, Byakuya, or Kyotaka scare me. If you didn’t know the first thing about Celestia Ludenburg, you’d say I was crazy. Aside from the gothic lolita thing she seemed to be a well mannered young lady, but once you talked to her, you knew there was something twisted behind that poker face of hers.

For some reason she summoned me to her room, with a really elegantly crafted letter. It took me a while to even read it, the calligraphy was so complex. It’s kind of hard to not feel intimidated by someone who puts on such a large show. 

Even her apartment was lavishly furnished, at least as lavish as The Tragedy would allow.

* * *

Ryoko sat at a table in Celeste’s apartment nervously. Everything was draped in black with some white accents. Celestia had given the usual pleasantries and nothing more. She had entered the room with a wooden box and set it on the table. 

“Let’s get started, Shall we?” Celeste announced, as she took out two decks of cards and started to shuffle them together. 

“Um…” Ryoko started, “Get what started, exactly?”

“Our game, of course,” Celeste’s face never lost it’s calmness but it did gain a tinge of confusion, “I thought I had said as much in my invitation.” 

“Um… Yeah…” Ryoko said rubbing the back of her neck, “ I sort of had a hard time reading that, to be honest”

Ryoko squeaked as for a moment, Celeste’s mask cracked and her eye twitched. She quickly recomposed herself. 

“Hmm… Let that be a lesson to myself about the importance of function over form,” Celeste said, “I had heard from Sayaka that you wanted to ‘make amends’ so to speak. Rather than have you interrupting my very busy schedule, I made time to play a game with you.” 

“Yeah, Okay, I get that…” Ryoko paused, looking for the right words, “But… Why?”

Celeste sighed, “For now, call it ‘curiosity’.” 

Celeste started to shuffle her two decks together, “I should ask, Are you familiar with the game of Blackjack?” 

“Um… Yeah, I think so… You have to get the closest to 21 without going over right?”

“Yes, That is the goal,” Celeste sighed, “ But do you know how to play?”

“I… Think…?” 

“Very well,” Celeste said she took out a black plastic card, placed it on top of her decks and offered it to Ryoko, “We will play this round without stakes. Please try to learn the rules.” 

Ryoko gingerly took the black card and cut the deck with it. Celeste took the cut and shuffled again. Celeste put the cut card back into the deck. She then took out a hand full of poker chips and made 4 stacks of 5 chips and gave them to Ryoko. 

The game started. Ryoko was very clumsy starting out. Her table etiquette left a lot for Celeste to desire. The gothic girl never snapped through, there were small cracks that scared Ryoko to no end, but Celeste maintained her composure. 

The round ended as Celeste reached the cut card she hid in the deck. Ryoko only had 5 chips left. Celeste rested her head on her hands.

“Do you understand how this works, now?” Celeste asked sweetly. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Ryoko took and deep breath and let it out. 

“There are more tens in the deck than any other value. The Dealer’s face down card should be assumed to be at a ten value for the purposes of creating your hand. However, you have to take your risk before any card is drawn, your choice is to try and double or surrender for half of your bet. Small cards face up are preferable because there is a bigger chance of the dealer busting. A 6 showing is the easiest to ruin for the dealer.”

“You seem to grasp basic strategy quite well.” Celeste remarked while reshuffling the deck, “However, you should realize that only means you know how to play the game. It doesn’t guarantee your victory.” 

Ryoko nodded as Celeste started to reshuffle. 

“Now, about the stakes.” Celeste announced. 

Ryoko squeaked in surprise, “Stakes?” 

“Yes, you can never be too sure about a person’s nature until you give them something to lose.”

Celeste paused her shuffling for a moment and brought her finger to her lips in consideration. 

“Although recent events have made money all but useless, there has to be something that you must hold dear…” 

A cheshire grin pulled across the Ultimate Gambler’s face. She started to shuffle the deck again. 

“How do you feel about Makoto Naegi?” 

Ryoko once again squeaked and she covered her mouth, “W-why would you even ask that, he’s Makoto, everyone likes him.”

Celeste chuckled, “Yes, he does have a magnetism to himself, doesn’t he? Although, I think you would have to be more dense than our favorite clairvoyant to not see that he and your sister are your most staunch defenders” 

Ryoko blushed and tried to defend herself only to sputter incoherently. Celeste then offered the deck and the cut card. 

“Well then it’s settled, we play for custody of Makoto Naegi”

Ryoko shifted back from the cards, “C-custody? Shouldn’t he have a say in this?” 

“ I don’t see why he should, I’m certainly not going to ask him to do anything unsavory. Although he would look quite fetching in a tuxedo, wouldn’t you say?” 

Ryoko whimpered. 

“Like I said,” Celeste, “It’s nothing unsavory, It’s just that the winner may do what they wish, and the loser cannot interfere.” 

Ryoko swallowed as she took the cut card and cut the deck it. Celeste continued her shuffle. 

“The terms are simple, If you go the entire round without losing your chips, you win. If you lose all of your chips, you lose.” 

The game began, chips were exchanged, but Ryoko played it safe when she needed to and took risks when they were warranted. Eventually, Ryoko only had on chip left. Once she bet it, she was in the card’s hands. 

The chip was bet. Celeste dealt a card to Ryoko: The Ace of spades. She dealt another one face down to herself. The next card was the black cut card. It was now or never. Next card, Jack of Clubs. Classic blackjack. Ryoko won. Out of formality, Celeste dealt that last card to herself: Ace of hearts. 

Celestia smiled, as she checked her face down : 10 of spades. 

“So… um,” Ryoko started, “Where does this leave us?” 

“You still have your chip, therefore you win.” Celeste explained. 

“You don’t seem to be bothered by that.” 

“Whyever would I be bothered, I didn’t lose anything of value.” 

“But…” 

“I only implied that he would be quite fetching in a tuxedo. Even if I won, there was no guarantee that I would do anything” 

“W-why?” 

“Like I said, I’m curious. I feel a strange kinship with you, we both have a part of ourselves that we’d rather keep hidden.” 

“I don’t think …” 

Celeste’s calm mask cracked, “ We’re having a moment, don’t ruin it.” 

Ryoko promptly shut up. Celeste was extra scary when she dropped the accent. 

“Well, I guess I learned what I wanted to, you’re free to go.” 

Ryoko nodded and got up to leave. She was at the door when Celeste called out. 

“You know, You’ve been given a rare opportunity, Ryoko” 

Ryoko hummed questioningly, looking back from the door. 

“You have the chance to completely reinvent yourself. A lot of people would kill for that chance. Don’t squander it.” 

Ryoko nodded slowly and exited the door.

* * *

Mukuro Log - Entry 5

Celeste apparently took to teaching my sister how to gamble. I’m not too sure how to feel about that. I may need to step in on Ryoko’s efforts to befriend everyone. 

Future Foundation training is going well. Of course some of the higher ups still don’t trust me because of my prior affiliations. Of course, they also aren’t stupid enough to pass up on The Ultimate Soldier either, so I take what I can get. Tomorrow is my day off. Maybe I’ll go work out with Hina and Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter before I go back to the [ Main story ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7603306/). In my notes for this chapter I basically wanted Mukuro to go "Ludenburg is turning my sister from a cinnamon roll to a sinnamon roll". Except, you know, less Tumblr talk.


	5. The Memories of Junko Enoshima (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Adjustment period to be sure. For all three of them.

Mukuro stood outside the room where Ryoko was doing her psyche evaluation, polishing one of her knives. This was going on for about a month since Ryoko woke up. The foundation had ordered mandatory psyche analysis to see if Ryoko could become her own person, or If she was still Junko. The Memory wiping procedure was never really infallible, but one could hope that maybe Junko could change for the better after getting her memory back. Wishful thinking on Mukuro’s part, she remembered what happened last time Ryoko learned who she really was. 

“Hey Mukuro.” 

Mukuro looked up from her knife and saw Makoto walking up to her carrying various folders and a clipboard. 

“Hey Makoto, you look busy.” Mukuro said. 

“Yeah, well, Internship and all that.” Makoto replied, “Ryoko still in her session?” 

Mukuro nodded, “She should be done soon.”

“Well, I have to talk to you,” Makoto said, “You know, about telling her.” 

“Makoto…” 

“I know it’s dangerous, but the foundation won’t let her go free until they’re sure she won’t revert.” 

Mukuro stayed silent. 

Makoto went and stood next to her, “How is her memory?”

“She remembers day to day, I can’t say I’ve noticed anything unusual. Speaking of, how’s yours and the other’s memories?”

“I’m starting to remember some things more clearly, small bits of things mostly. The others… They’re struggling. Most of their memory is fuzzy at best. Kyoko only just now remembered why she came to Hope’s Peak in the first place, and she’s sort of taking this harder than everyone.” 

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “You can tell?”

“Well she’s more stoic than usual. I can’t get her to open up at all.” 

Mukuro nodded slowly. 

Makoto asked,“Are you afraid of Ryoko regaining her memory?” 

“The process has always been unreliable, and I’ve seen it happen once.” 

“The foundation taking every precaution to make sure no one gets hurt.” 

“They’re going to kill her if she turns violent.”

“Mukuro…”

“It’s okay, Makoto. At least she’ll be happy to go out in a fit of despair” 

Makoto groaned, “I still can’t understand all of that.” 

Mukuro smiled, “It’s just the way she was, you can’t really try to understand any of it.” 

The door opened, and Ryoko skipped out, holding an Usami plushie. 

“Hi Makoto! Hi Sis! Look what Ms.Gekkogahara gave me!” 

Ryoko held the plushie out so that the other two could get a better look. 

“It’s cute,” Mukuro commented. 

Ryoko hugged it to her face and put on a silly, cartoony voice, “Okay, Mukuro, let’s do our best today!” 

Mukuro’s eyes widened, and her face took a shade of blue. She started reliving the Moments before the first killing game. When Junko did pretty much the same thing with her Monokuma plushie. 

“Mukuro?” Ryoko asked 

“I-I’m sorry,” Mukuro muttered. 

Makoto stepped in, “Hey, Ryoko, I need to talk to Mukuro about some Future Foundation stuff.”

“Oh,okay,” Ryoko muttered, “I have to go put Usami away anyway, so I guess I’ll catch up with you?” 

Makoto nodded, and Ryoko walked away. Mukuro was still frozen in fear. Makoto walked over to face Mukuro, her face still blue and her eyes unfocused. 

“I-I’m sorry… Junko,” She kept muttering. 

“Mukuro?” Makoto tried snapping his fingers in front of her face.

It worked too well as Mukuro blinked and put her knife under Makoto’s chin. Seeing that, Mukuro gasped and let her arm and her head drop. 

“Sorry, Makoto. I was just… remembering”

Makoto gave his usual big smile,“Don’t worry about it. This is affecting you just as much as Ryoko.” 

“Junko used to do that with Monokuma…” 

Makoto vocalized his understanding and started writing something down in the folder. Mukuro grunted when she saw that. 

“Making an note like that won’t help her.” Mukuro snapped

Makoto sighed, “Keeping it from the foundation won’t help either. We need to be as open as we can.” 

“I have to be with her, when we tell her.” 

Makoto tilted his head, “Well of course, you’re going to be observing with the rest of us.” 

“No, I have to be there, in the same room. She needs someone there for her.”

Makoto smiled nodded, “Okay, You can take care of yourself if worse comes to worse. You are the Ultimate Soldier.”

Mukuro darkly chuckled, “Fat lot of good that did me back at the school. I really should’ve seen those spears coming. Junko’s been trying to kill me for years.”

“That’s …. Horrible.” 

“Again,you seriously cannot even begin to comprehend Junko’s thirst for despair.” 

“I really don’t want to.”

Mukuro smiled at that, as she started to walk away, “I guess I’ll go fetch her and see if she hasn’t gotten herself into trouble.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you around.” 

The two went their separate ways, knowing that when they met again, it would be a test for Despair.


	6. The Memories of Junko Enoshima (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the more necessary the truth, the harder it is to take.

Makoto entered the Observation Room. Today was the big day, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. This was going to be the results of two months of work to see if even the Ultimate Despair could be turned to hope. 

That’s what he would write in the report anyway. But he never saw this as something as impersonal as that. Mukuro and Ryoko were his friends, they deserved better than despair. He still didn’t have all that clear of an image of Junko during their school life, but in a way, she deserved better too. It was just a shame that she had to be erased for this to work. 

Joining him in the Observation room were some of the Future Foundation higher ups, fueling his nervousness even more. Kyosuke Munakata regarded him with cool indifference, he was by far the most vocal against the project. Opting for the easier and quicker solution just to kill Junko Enoshima, saying such sentiments as a second chance was wasted on her. 

Along with Munakata was Miaya Gekkogahara, The Ultimate Therapist and Ryoko’s counselor throughout the project. Ironically she was a selective mute, preferring to speak through Usami, her little bunny avatar. She thought that this would be a small scale test of a project, She , Chihiro and another guy were working on. It was unfortunate that Chihiro was currently amnesiac right now. 

Of course, the project wasn’t possible without Director Tengan. He was very much behind an alternate way to spread hope, and the idea of reforming despair. 

“Makoto.” 

And of course, There was Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective and one of the lynchpins on the School’s revolt.  She was standing at the window rather than sitting with the others. 

“H-Hey Kyoko,” Makoto greeted, barely hiding his nervousness.

“Nervous?” 

“It’s hard not to be, I mean, we’ve been working on this for months.” 

“It’s unlike you to be unsure about something like this.” 

“Well, no, I’m always unsure about most things, but nothing would get done if I focused on the bad results.” 

“Hmm… That’s refreshingly naive to think that. Hold on to that, it might be our best weapon in this war.” 

Makoto never knew how to take that, but it sounded encouraging. 

“Where’s Mukuro, I assumed she’d be here with you.” 

Kyoko didn’t mean it in any personal context. Makoto still blushed. 

“She’s going to be with Ryoko.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“We’re not at the school anymore, there’s no way Junko can pull something. We have Ryoko properly restrained. Mukuro can handle herself.”

“She accepted being restrained?” 

“Ryoko’s the Ultimate Analyst, there is no way we would have kept anything from her for long.” 

“You… have a point there.” 

Ryoko entered the room with Mukuro. It was hard to gauge Ryoko’s expression. It was blank and uncertain. The both sat down at the table provided. It was time, no turning back now. 

The Presentation started with the cliffs notes of the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak academy. One thing that surprised Makoto that there was already a Ryoko Otonashi, this one with crimson hair versus the Rose-Blonde on the one he knew. 

The information they were feeding Ryoko escalated, as did her emotions. Her eyes were wide, the faintest of tears prickling at her eyes. Mukuro was supplying some information that the presentation left out. Makoto looked to his side and saw Kyoko barely holding back her anxiety. 

The presentation ended with Class 78’s daring escape from Hope’s Peak Academy. Ryoko was shocked, Makoto could see that much. She asks something to Mukuro, who just averts her head, which is answer enough. Ryoko sits back down and stares at the table. Mukuro appears to say something, Makoto could only assume it’s what happened after they escaped the Academy. Mukuro deciding that they couldn’t leave without her sister, and so she went back into the academy to extract her sister. The Instruction was clear: If she wasn’t out in an hour, go on without her. 

* * *

Mukuro trudged through the school, already sore from the previous revolt, but her resolve kept her going. She was in soldier mode. Junko in this case wasn’t her sister, she was a mark to be taken in alive. Her senses were in overdrive, nothing could catch her unaware. Not that there could be anything that would catch her. Scattered throughout the first floor were various Monokuma bots damaged in the revolt, but no new monokuma was there to greet her. That told Mukuro that Junko was just as tired as her. The stairways were unblocked, mainly a side effect of the escape switch. Not only does it open the front entrance, but it undoes all of the major locks as well. 

Junko, on the other hand, had her head on the control room’s desk. She really wasn’t used to things going out of control. In fact it was rather fun. A game of speed chess with her sister where said sister was systematically dismantling her game for the sake of some crush, and she would be trying to put it back together, trying to kill them with robotic murder bears. Her plan fell through before it even started and as despair inducing as that was, Mukuro had to ruin it by not finishing the job. 

The control room’s door burst open. Junko lifted her head and turned to see the intruder. 

“Oh hey Mukuro,” Junko greeted in her somber monotone, “You come back to finish the job? That’s cool. “ 

If Mukuro was in any other mood, she would roll her eyes. She took out a knife and threw it at Junko. Junko closed her eyes as she awaited the sharp pain of a throwing knife going right through her abdomen. No such despair inducing pain came. Junko opened her eyes and saw that the knife was pinning her shirt to the table. 

“Oh, come the fuck on!” Junko yelled, her angry persona slipping out, “Killing people is like the only thing you know how to do, and you can’t even do that right? Ugh, No wonder the pop star tried to start things before you.” 

Mukuro wasn’t having any of it, instead rummaging through her vest for any kind of restraint. Junko took this chance and dislodged the knife and rushed Mukuro. With no wasted movement Mukuro grabbed her sister’s wrist and held it above her so she could finish looking for her restraints. 

“Wow, this takes me back,” Junko said wistfully, “Remember, Muku? In the limo? With the Ice pick? You were there, I was there, Good times, Good times” 

Mukuro found the zip ties in vest and proceeded  to pin Junko’s arms behind her back and zip tie them. 

“Wow, you’re really committed to the silence thing, aren’t you? You could give Izuru a run for his money. All you need to do is go ‘this is boring’ and you nailed it.”  

Mukuro grabbed Junko’s arm and started to drag her off. 

“Oh my god, you’re seriously doing this,” Junko deadpanned, “Why are you going through so much trouble? Is this for your little boyfriend?” 

Mukuro hesitated, her soldier’s trance was gone. She still wasn’t going to dignify Junko by talking. 

“Ooh, I touched a nerve there, didn’t I? I’m right, you know… He’s not going to to look at you any differently. You think things are different just because he saved your life? That idiot would do that for literally anyone.”

Mukuro started to drag her sister again. What Junko said didn’t matter right now, because just this once, everybody lives. 

* * *

Ryoko didn’t turn violent, she just let her tears fall freely. Everyone except Makoto was waiting for the moment where her tears would turn into demented laughter. Fortunately, no such thing happened. Unfortunately, that left a crying teenage girl in a room with her sister.  Mukuro took this moment to help her sister up.

Ryoko and Mukuro crossed paths with Makoto and Kyoko as they exited the room. 

“M-Makoto…” Ryoko blubbered, “W-w-Was all of that true?”

Makoto averted his gaze, “I’m sorry, Ryoko, we had to tell you sometime…”

Ryoko continued to cry as Mukuro led her to their room. Mukuro’s full attention on her sister. 

“I...Didn’t foresee this result” Kyoko said, “I didn’t think there would be so much… Emotion.”

“Oh, Ms. Otonashi is very open with her emotions” Miaya said through Usami as she rolled up to the two interns, “When she feels something, she will express it to the fullest! It’s part of her charm.” 

“And you’re sure it’s genuine?”

“Ms. Enoshima may have been one to feign emotions, but they are completely sincere coming from Ms. Otonashi.”

Kyoko looked to Makoto, “What do you think?” 

“We need to give her time to process this. But I think it’s a success” Makoto said

“Very well, I have some other things to do, so I will talk to you later” Kyoko said as she left.

Makoto nodded and started to leave too. For all intents and purposes, this was Phase 1. Now was the tricky part. Trying to reconcile Ryoko Otonashi with Junko Enoshima.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one thing I always worry about writing Junko is if I make her too sane. But she really is fun to write. 
> 
> I was originally going to have Munakata talk to Makoto about the situation, but I think that conversation is best left for any DR3 fic I write. I do Realize how abrupt the flashback is and how it doesn't really fit, but I think it's a goodway to show the differences between Junko and Ryoko.


	7. The Investigation of Kyoko Kirigiri

Ryoko’s Journal - Entry 6 

Makoto seems to trust Kyoko a lot. Which only concerns me because her methods are a bit… Intense. Like, this morning she knocks on our door and just says, “We need you, come to HQ.” and then she leaves. It’s weird, but what else am I supposed to do? 

Future Foundation is always a fun place to visit. If there was a way to convey sarcasm through writing, that sentence would be dripping with it. Whats worse, is that it’s only me, the girl who threw the world into despair, walking, alone without Mukuro, into the headquarters of the organization dedicated to eradicating it. 

I shouldn’t think that way. I’m not Junko Enoshima. Some people understand that, at least. Some of the agents who weren’t scared of me, showed me to the conference room where Kyoko was. Mukuro was there leaning against a wall, While Kyoko was poring over some files. Kyoko noticed me and called me over to the files. 

The Files were for students who were known members of Ultimate Despair. I remember seeing them when… I learned the truth. Kyoko wanted my opinion on them as an analyst. I wasn’t sure how helpful I would be. I don’t even know when I’m using my talent. 

* * *

Kyoko was not one to show her emotions so openly. It was just the way her family was: stay in the shadows, play your cards close to the vest and don’t base your opinions on feelings. So when Kyoko showed any kind of emotion, it was important. 

She was overwhelmed with the rate that Ryoko was rattling off different things about The Remnants, which were the fighters, which ones were the organizers, Which were just… there. Kyoko decided to call them chaos factors, it was the best way to explain how Traditional Dancing could cause despair. 

“Izuru Kamukura…” Ryoko started after reading his file, “ … Is dangerous.”

“That’s a huge understatement” Mukuro said while still leaning against a wall. “He floored me within a few seconds when we found him. I doubt anyone could even touch him.” 

“I don’t see anything that says he would escalate a fight, “ Ryoko continued. 

“Indeed,” Kyoko agreed, “Any video we’ve managed to get will show that while he will kill, he’s more content to incapacitate.”

“‘Content’ isn’t the right word…” Mukuro tried to correct as she tried to search for the word herself, “ More like… Bothered…”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s bored with everything, He doesn’t do anything unless provoked.”  

“If that’s the case,” Ryoko said, “It might be better to just talk to him. Have some way to let him know that we don’t mean any harm?”

Mukuro looked to the floor, “There’s no guarantee that He’ll be responsive.” 

“We’ll keep an eye on him, but it does seem like we can’t do anything about him for now.” Kyoko reasoned. 

“So… Is that all?” Ryoko asked. 

“For now, I will get you if I need you again.” Kyoko said. 

Ryoko nodded, and looked to Mukuro “See you at home?” 

Mukuro nodded and stood up from the wall, “Let me walk you home.”

Kyoko looked to Ryoko, “Actually, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you, Ryoko.”

Ryoko tilted her head questioningly.

“How do you feel about the Despairs, personally?” Kyoko asked. 

Ryoko paused, trying to look for the words, “ I mean, Junko said that she was born without hope, but that can’t be true because I wouldn’t be here. So, all of these people who were brought to despair… I think they can be saved. They don’t need to die.” 

“As I expected.” Kyoko said, the faintest of smiles on her lips, “That’s all, you can go home” 

Ryoko nodded slowly and Mukuro led her out as Kyoko started to read the files again. 

A few minutes passed, Kyoko gathered the files and was prepared to leave when Mukuro burst into the conference room.

“What the hell was that?” Mukuro exclaimed. 

Kyoko didn’t answer, instead giving Mukuro a look of mild confusion. 

“You call Ryoko in here to give her opinions about the remnants and then you ask her that!?”

“Ryoko’s talents are very useful to the foundation, I’m sure you understand that.” Kyoko explained. 

“Did you have to start her with the Remnants?” 

“Seeing as they’re basically the main goal for the foundation, I should think so.” 

“But,  you could have eased her in…” 

“‘Eased her in?’” Kyoko repeated, her tone still even but also carrying a hint of incredulity, “Look, I’ll cut all pretenses, Ryoko’s psyche is stronger than you think.” 

Mukuro flinched. She was starting to wonder if she was always such an open book. 

“I understand your feelings, but limiting her is not the best course of action, both personally and as far as the foundation is concerned.” 

Mukuro looked down at the floor. Kyoko walked past her and stopped. 

“It might help if you stop thinking of her as Junko.” 

Mukuro gasped.

“I know it seems impossible, but the last thing she needs is her own sister to be one of the ones who doubt her.” 

“I-I…” Mukuro tried to choke out, but she knew she couldn’t convince the Ultimate Detective. 

“Like I said, It may seem impossible, but it is necessary. Your skills are valuable too.” 

 “Y-you actually trust me?” Mukuro asked. 

“I leave ‘trust’ to Makoto,” Kyoko replied, “And he trusts you and Ryoko more than anyone in this foundation.” 

Mukuro and Kyoko stood in silence. Mukuro opened her mouth to ask something else, but Kyoko started to walk away. 

“Think about that,” She said, as she opened the door, “We’ll talk later.” 

* * *

Mukuro Log - Entry 6

Kyoko’s right. It’s impossible not to think of my sister as Junko. It feels like I’m betraying Junko just calling her my sister. But then, I think about how Ryoko needs me. Half of our own classmates are just waiting for her to turn. She doesn’t need that from me. 

I’ve spent all this time commenting on Ryoko’s guilt and not talking about my own. I actually can remember the things I’ve done, and I don’t have a mask to hide behind to help me either. We need to help each other through this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the More of the Despair Arc that airs, the more that the tone of this story changes.


	8. The Despair of Chisa Yukizome and The Annoyance of Yashiro Hagakure

###  The Despair of Chisa Yukizome

* * *

Mukuro’s Log- Entry 7

The fact that Makoto even trusts me is amazing, after everything I’ve done. I’ve tried to tell him, but he insists on telling me the same thing he keeps telling Ryoko. Who I am now is more important than who I was in the past. If only he knew. 

* * *

Ryoko had cried herself to sleep on Mukuro’s lap. Mukuro didn’t really know what to do at this point. This whole ‘Big Sister’ thing was way beyond her, even if they were twins. She was supposed to be the strong one right? Is that how it worked?  

Mukuro just sat there awkwardly on the bed, doing nothing other that take a strand of her sister’s rose-blonde hair out of her face every once in awhile. There was a knock on the door. Mukuro quickly and skillfully put a pillow under Ryoko as she went to answer the door. 

Standing on the other side of the door was Chisa Yukizome, Ultimate housekeeper, and right now, one of the people Mukuro wanted to see the least.  Just looking at the older woman gave Mukuro flashbacks of what she did. She paled as she saw flashes of the Student Council’s Killing Game, then she shuddered as she saw herself holding a pair of needles. Her need to breathe snapped her out of her trance with a loud, hoarse gasp. 

“Mukuro?” Chisa asked, “Is something wrong?” 

“I-I’m fine,” Mukuro managed to cough out as she regained her breath and her composure. 

“Oh, well I just came by to check on Ryoko after the presentation today.” 

Mukuro knew that it was no coincidence that it was Chisa who pushed for telling Ryoko the truth,and while it was true that Ryoko had to be held somewhat accountable for what she did as Junko. Chisa seemed far too eager to ‘rip the band-aid off’ as she put it. 

“She’s alseep.” Mukuro said, maybe a bit to sharply. 

“Oh, I guess I’ll check up later, then.” 

“I don’t think you need to check up at all,” again, a bit more harsh than intended. 

“Hm?” Chisa tilted her head quizzically, “Why not?” 

“I think you and I know exactly why.”

Chisa lowered her head so that her hair covered her eyes. Her her cheerful smile turned into a cheshire cat grin. 

“Am I that obvious?” 

Mukuro’s glare deepened as she went into a battle stance, “Stay away from my sister.” 

“Oh look at that, Li’l Mukuro grew a backbone, if that had happened earlier We probably wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Chisa’s voice was just as cheerful as ever.

Mukuro growled quietly. 

“I thought is was weird that all of you managed to get out of hope’s peak alive. Maybe there was a change in plans or something. Then I saw your little revolt. That must have caused your sister great despair.” 

Mukuro stayed silent. 

“Ah, what do I know about despair though. I don’t what despair is any more,to be honest. All I know is the rush I get  seeing the bodies hit the floor.” 

“Stay. Away. From my Sister.” Mukuro repeated. 

“ Yeah, I heard you the first time,” Chisa said, waving her hand dismissively, “Honestly, I’m fine with her like this, I’m not as big of a fanatic as the others. I’ve always felt mixed about you and Junko really. I should be mad about what you two did to me, but then the thought just fills me with so many feelings!” 

Chisa’s eyes started to take on the more manic swirled “despair” appearance. 

“That’s what you made me: a walking contradiction who doesn’t realize what true horror is.”

Mukuro blanched at the mad woman. Knowing full well that no one will believe her if she said anything, and if they did, there would be nothing Makoto could do to stop her from being executed. 

“Anyway, I guess I’ll see you around,” Chisa said, sobering up quickly, “I promise, won’t try to mess with your sister anymore, I have better things to do, anyway.” 

Mukuro watched Chisa walk away. She sighed and closed the door. Ryoko stirred and got up groggily. 

“Mukuro? Was someone at the door?” 

“Just someone who wanted to check up on you after everything that happened today.” 

Ryoko’s eyes went downcast, “Oh… so all of that wasn’t a dream…”

“I’m sorry, Sis, but we’ll get through this together, because that’s how it’s always been.” 

That sounded like something a twin sister would say, Right? Mukuro didn’t know, Junko was the one who read manga. 

Ryoko smiled, “ I think we should get to bed.” 

Mukuro nodded. 

“Good night, Muku, love you!”

Mukuro paused.

“Um, yeah, love you too, sis” 

Mukuro decided to write an extra note in her log:  Keep Ryoko away from Chisa Yukizome at all costs . 

* * *

###  The Annoyance of Yasuhiro Hagakure

* * *

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 7

I try to give my classmates the benefit of the doubt most of the time, but some of them really make it hard. Mukuro mainly does Future Foundation stuff, which makes going out into the world much scarier without her.  I have to be more self sufficient,though. I can’t keep relying on her, especially knowing everything she’s done  for me… and  her .

* * *

 Ryoko walked down the sidewalk, carrying a few groceries. It was almost surreal, despite most of the buildings being overgrown or otherwise worn, this place acted almost like a normal city before The Tragedy. The overall infrastructure was surprisingly stable despite the apparent cracks that ran across the buildings. The air was so purified,too, that the sky immediately above the city  was bright blue only becoming red as it touched the horizon. Of course the fact that it acted like a normal city also meant that there were seedier parts to look out for. 

“Hey, Junko, buddy!” 

* * *

Ryoko’s Journal- Entry 7 (Cont.)

Yasuhiro ‘Hiro’ Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant, and according to the rest of my classmates, The Ultimate Pain-In-The-Ass. Although, I’m not sure why, he seemed nice enough, except he keeps calling me by the wrong name. 

* * *

“My name is Ryoko,” her voice was flat. No anger , no annoyance, just a complete monotone. 

“Oh, um, right, Sorry,” His apology was dubious, as was the rest of him and his… place of business. 

Ryoko look at the shop Hiro called her from, It was just a hole in the the wall type of place from what she could see. Despite her better judgement, she entered the shop. Shelves were lined with strange paraphernalia that she couldn’t really understand. Hiro sat behind a desk with a burning incense on top of it. A crystal ball sat on a pillow in front of him. 

“So,” Hiro began, “Would you like a reading? It’s only 90,000!” 

“Why would you even need that much money? It’s not like there’s any place to use it.” 

“Aw come on, don’t be like that, It’s super good deal! All my predictions have a thirty percent guarantee, after all.”

“That’s… not something you should advertise…”

“So do you want a reading?” Hiro promptly ignored Ryoko’s comment. 

Ryoko backed out of the shop and continued on her way home, with Hiro trying to negotiate her back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I will fully admit, this is an odd one. After Despair arc, I felt like there was a certain elephant in the room I needed to adress and I couldn't think of any one else Ryoko could spend time with. The Hagakure part was something I had cooking for awhile, but ultimately, couldn't place anywhere else.
> 
> also, If you haven't read [ The Despair of Ryoko Otonashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8020837) yet, Please do, it will make the next story a bit easier to follow.


	9. The Creativity of Hifumi Yamada

The Mighty MonoSnake had her on the ropes. It swung its tail at her and she dodged but the shockwave took out more of her outfit. 

* * *

“See that’s another thing,” Ryoko commented on, holding the Manga in front of her, “If my costume is ‘Magical Armor’, why does it fall apart if an enemy so much as sneezes?”

“It’s an epic fight scene, Miss Otonashi, Clothing Damage is a time honored tradition and goes to show just how high the stakes are in battle.” Hifumi explained. 

 

* * *

  
Ryoko’s Journal- entry 8

Hifumi Yamada, The Ultimate Doujin artist. One of the talents hit harder by The Tragedy. Ironically He says that the lack of new content won’t “Impede his artistic vision.” 

He’s a bit of an odd one to talk to. 

Interestingly, he wanted to show me an original comic. One starring me! He called me over to share a rough draft of the work.

* * *

Ryoko perused the Manga in front of her, and she actually enjoyed some of what she was seeing. 

Hope Princess Ryo-chan is a story an amnesiac Princess woken up from stasis to a world Ruled by despair, Literally. While humanity survives, it’s only doing so barely. It’s up to the Princess and her wand, powered by hope fragments to bring hope back to the world. 

“I really like this premise,” Ryoko said, “But why is there so much fanservice? There’s not a page without a panty or cleavage shot!”

Hifumi beamed as he adjusted his glasses, “I’ll have you know that I was holding back on the fanservice. It is the lifeblood of all manga, you know, and given that you were my model, It was unavoidable.” 

Ryoko just stared at Hifumi through half lidded eyes, not at all impressed with the artist’s explanation. 

“Er… I’ll take the fanservice back a bit.”

“ A FAIR bit, Please?” Ryoko sighed, “At least you didn’t use any of the beta designs.”

Ryoko looked to the wall where Hifumi had put the ‘beta designs’ which amounted to the costume being no more than dental floss holding together bandages to cover up the sensitive areas. 

Hifumi in a rare expression of shame just chuckled meekly, “Well, The creative process is a strange and mysterious one.”

Ryoko rolled her eyes and continued reading the manga.

* * *

Ryo-chan staggered towards the Mono snake. Holding her arm mainly to both cover herself and to relieve the pain. She took her wand and charged it with magic. Despite her soreness she pointed her wand skyward. She then swung it down horizontally with a trail of sparkles following it. She pointed the wand at the Mono Snake. 

“Shimmer of Hope”

* * *

Ryoko stared at Hifumi through half lidded eyes. 

“... I thought it was clever,” Was his only defense.

* * *

A beam erupted from the wand, hitting the Mono Snake. It fell over, unmoving but not destroyed. An inky substance started to rise up from it. The substance coalesced into the form of a woman in a black dress, her blues eyes burned with a crazed lust framed by two pig tails. 

* * *

Ryoko gasped at what she was reading. She looked to Hifumi, who looked rather pleased with himself. 

“I’m not entirely sure how to take this…” 

“I’m sure you realize what I have brilliantly done!”

“Y-you made…”

“Ms. Enoshima was obviously a prime candidate. Gotta put a face on the tragedy, you know.”

Ryoko stared at the manga, speechless as she was trying process this information. Hifumi quirked an eyebrow. 

“Have I overstepped my boundaries, Ms. Otonashi?” Hifumi asked.

“Sorry… That just caught me by surprise… that doesn’t happen often,” Ryoko confessed. 

Hifumi sat down with a rare look of thoughtfulness.

“If it’s worth anything, Ms. Otonashi, I know how it feels to not like yourself in the past.”

“Were you basically a serial killer in a past life?” There was some sincerity hidden beneath the wall of sarcasm in the question.

“Oh, nothing so drastic, but I did have to deal with my fair share of depression. Young children can be rather...cruel in their innocence. Until I found doujin, I pretty much shielded myself from the world.” 

“I don’t think…” 

“The situations may not be so comparable, but I do understand your feelings. I Feel we all have a part of ourselves that we try to hide. If we deny that part of ourselves, it mutates into a giant monster that threatens to eat us alive, but if we come to terms with that side we gain the mask that helps us cope with the outside world.” 

Ryoko raised her eyebrow, “What?” 

Hifumi sighed, yet another brilliant reference went completely over someone’s head. 

“What does Mr. Naegi always say?”

“That… Who I am now is more important that who I used to be.”

Hifumi adjusted his glasses and puffed his chest out. 

“Right, Speaking of… You should really finish reading that manga” 

* * *

  
“So you defeated my Monosnake, big deal.” The Queen of Despair sneered, “I have more Monobeasts spreading Despair all over the land, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“No, That’s wrong,” A voice shouted from the remains of the beast, “The Princess is more than enough to defeat you.” 

A ball of light rose out of the beast’s remains and floated between Ryo-chan and the Queen of Despair. 

The ball formed into a young man in armor, his hair stuck out everywhere especially one spike on top. 

“You seem to forget, that these beasts were once beacons of hope before you corrupted them.” 

The Knight turned to Ryo-chan. 

“Thank you for freeing me, Princess, I was felled by the beast when you went into your sleep and was kept in it’s body until you defeated it. As a gift, I bestow you a gift: A Spell called Truth Bullet, For the truth will always bring hope.” 

The Queen rolled her eyes, “People hide the truth because it’s more coveinient, Don’t count on that to help you, Ptincess”

At that both spirits Vanished, Leaving Ryo-chan with her thoughts. 

 

* * *

  
Ryoko’s Journal- entry 8 (Con’t)

Hifumi is a talented writer, and artist. Even though most people can’t understand a word he says, he has a surprising insight into how other people act. Perhaps I can try to understand him a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hifumi is an intresting character that gets a lot of hate for some reason. Maybe it's because he's like a shadow of us who play the games and write these fanfics. His moments of cowardliness and submissiveness do undermine his character a lot, but I do enjoy him. At least he has motivation, unlike Hiro (It's bad when even the writers don't know what the hell to do with you.)
> 
> This was my attempt at doing an affectionate parody of the "Henshin Hero" story, I hope it sat well.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even allowed to make an AU out of your own story? I dunno, but here it is. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write some Mukuro after reading IF, so there you go. Have some sisterly feels.


End file.
